


When you think of me....

by Kindred



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cravings, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Protective Thor (Marvel), Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Thor can't sleep, Thor has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Thor can't sleep he keeps seeing Loki die in his dreams.





	When you think of me....

**Author's Note:**

> linked to 'i don't wanna sleep.'

….His hearts his hammering in his chest, as he watches the light fades from his brother’s eyes as he let out his last gasp of air. “LOKI!” He screams himself horsed as he watches as his lifeless from is dropped to the ground, Thor pushed himself up off the ground and scurried over to where Loki lays and cups his face as he started to cry. “No please wake up.” He whispers as he brushes strands of hair out of his face “Loki.”….

Thor woke up with a gasp, his skin covered in sweat and his throat sore, he presses a shaky hand to his face as he tries to calm himself. feeling a pair of soft warm hands on his arm he pulls his arm down and looks up to see a pair of emerald eyes looking down at him, worry showing on his lover’s face. “Shhh, Thor it’s just a nightmare,” Loki whispers to him as he mimic’s Thor’s own reaction from his dream by cupping the blonde’s face.  
“Just nightmares?” Thor’s voice is thick with sleep and horsed from shouting in his sleep.  
“You question yourself, brother?” Loki asked him as he sees the worry and fear etched into the handsome features of the thunder god.  
“You died.” He tells him.  
“Were,” Loki told him as he wipes away lover’s tears away. “I was dead,” Loki whispered as he pressed his lips to Thor’s mouth. “As you can see even with your one eye, I am very much alive and would you believe it…” He took Thor’s hand and placed it on his swollen stomach “…and kicking.” He smiled as their child kicked Thor’s hand. 

The god of Thunder looked at the bump of his Queen and rubbed his hand over the swollen mound and leaned down pressing his face against the bump. Loki smiles as he runs his hands through Thor’s hair “See we are okay.” He tells him,  
“How are you okay?” Thor asked as he looked up at him his eye shining with more tears “Why aren’t you afraid to close your eyes?” Loki looked at him as he kept his hand in Thor’s hair and sighed.  
“Because I don’t remember it, Thor, the last thing I remember is you and I screwing like rabbits on the ship.” He smiled as he blushed at that memory, Thor let a smile tug at his lips and he kissed the bump. It’s been 6 months since Loki come back to him curled up on the floor blinking at the bright lights of the room; Thor picked him up and pulled him away from the others wanting to shield his brother from all. He took Loki to a room and slowly made love to him and the nightmare fades day by day until it’s hidden in the back of his mind. 3 months later Loki tells him he is pregnant and the nightmares come back, slowly at first but now he can hardly breathe at the thought of losing his beloved Loki all over again and this time their child. “Do we need to see your friends? Perhaps they can ease your fears? I know Banner is itching to figure out how I am carrying.” He smiles softly. 

Thor pushes himself and lets ’s Loki lay down as he hovers over him “Promises me something?” He whispers as he leaned down and kisses Loki on the lips. The dark-haired god raised an eyebrow as he kissed the blonde back letting Thor’s weight comfort him.  
“Anything my darling.” He whispered as they pulled away from each other, he kissed his nose and tilted his head at him.  
“Promises me that if trouble comes our way you take our children and run.” He asked him as he cupped Loki’s face.  
“We are having more than one now are we?” He smirked.  
“Loki I’m serious! I do not want to see you die again, twice is more than enough for me! Now we have a daughter on the way I do not want the same fate for her!” He growled. Loki smiled dropped and he frowned as he warped his arms around his brother’s shoulders.  
“Thor I promise on my magic I will protect this child and another other we have even if it means I die.” He told him, Thor groaned and pressed his forehead against his queen.  
“Loki…” He whined  
“Hey, you great big bloody fool listen to me…” He gets to see the bright blue eye and gently runs a finger down the centre of the man’s face. “…I will fight Thor; I will scratch the eyes out of anyone who dares harm our children. I will run and hid them maybe with your friends but I will always come back to you.” He whispered, he then kissed him on the lips. Thor sighed and nodded, he knew he would never be able to fight against Loki’s sharp mind.  
“Alright,” Thor mumbled,  
“Good now, shall we see your friends?” Loki asked Thor raised an eyebrow at him.  
“This has nothing to do with the fact that you want rum baba?” The dark haired man licked his lips and smiled sheepishly.  
“Perhaps the baby is fancying rum baba.” He smiled  
“Or mama is.” Thor kissed him on the nose as Loki did before and then pushed himself up. 

Loki reached out and grabbed Thor by his arm and pulled him back and frowned at him “What are you doing?” He asked as Thor frowned at him looking at his pregnant lover up and down as he tilted his head a little.  
“Well…”  
“No, I need you,” Loki whispered as he curled his arm around Thor’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “I need you, brother; I need your nice big cock to satisfy my body.” He purred as he nibbled on the blonde’s bottom lip.  
“You only agreed to be my Queen so you could ride my cock,” Thor mumbled,  
“But of course.”


End file.
